


April Fool's Day

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	

April Fool's Day  
Eigentlich hätte Fanni es wissen müssen.  
Ein einziger Blick auf das Datum hätte eigentlich ausreichen sollen…  
Aber, Fanni hatte nicht auf das Datum geachtet und so hatte das Verhängnis seinen Lauf genommen.

Als er früh am Morgen an der Turnhalle parkte, war er überrascht Toms Wagen vorzufinden. Seit der Ältere von Lillehammer nach Oslo gezogen war, sahen sie sich außerhalb von Trainingseinheiten und Wettkämpfen nur noch selten. Somit war seine frühmorgendliche Anwesenheit im verschneiten Lillehammer wirklich ungewöhnlich. „Tom, was machst du hier?“, argwöhnisch betrachtete Anders die an seinem Wagen lehnende und ihm entgegen grinsende Gestalt seines besten Freundes, „Ist was passiert?“ „Ach … “, Tom stieß sich müde ab und zuckte mit den Schultern, während er einen Arm um den Kleineren und begleitete ihn ins innere der großen Turnhalle, „Hatte nur eine Verabredung ...“ „Worüber? Mit wem?“, erkundigte Anders, dessen Neugier erwacht war, aber Tom zuckte wieder nur mit den Schultern, „Ach nichts Besonderes.“ Die Miene des Langhaarigen war ernst und plötzlich hatte Anders das ungute Gefühl, dass sich ein Sturm zusammenbraute.  
„Tom …?“, Anders murmelte und trat durch die Tür, die der andere für ihn offenhielt, nur um sich dann gleich wieder zu dem Älteren zu drehen, „Was ist los?“ „Uhm ...“, Tom schulterte seine Sporttasche und seufzte, „Es gibt da was, was ich dir sagen muss, Fanni … Können wir reden … vor dem Training?“  
Das ungute Gefühl in seinem Magen wurde noch stärker und plötzlich hatte Fanni zu Atmen. Jede Antwort blieb ihm im Hals stecken und so nickte er nur leicht. Tom wirkte erleichtert, als er den Kleineren nun in eine leere Umkleidekabine führte und die Tür hinter ihm schloss, „Setz dich doch, Anders ...“ Der Kleinere zuckte zusammen und setzte sich auf eine der harten Holzbänke, „So hast du mich seit Jahren nicht mehr genannt ...“ „Was?“, Tom, der im Mittelgang zwischen den Bänken auf und ab gegangen war, blieb überrascht stehen und drehte sich zu dem Kleineren, „Was?“ „Anders. So hast du mich seit Jahren nicht mehr genannt … Nur, wenn ...“, Fanni presste die Lippen zusammen und Tom lächelte etwas verzagt, „Nur, wenn es wirklich wichtig war. Und heute ist … so ein ‚Anders-Moment‘ glaube ich ...“  
Zwei lange Schritte brachten Tom nun wieder an Fannis Seite und er ließ sich neben seinen Freund auf die Bank sinken. „Fanni ...“, er nahm die zitternde, kalte Hand des Jüngeren in seine und senkte seine Stimme, „Ich … höre auf.“  
Plötzlich schien es totenstill in der Kabine geworden zu sein und Anders, dessen Herz so laut schlug, dass er meinte taub zu werden, entzog seinem besten Freund rasch die Hand, „WAS?“ „Ich höre auf.“, Tom sah ihm nun direkt in die Augen und ein nostalgisches Lächeln umspielte seine Züge. „Das war meine letzte Saison ...“ „NEIN!“, Anders schüttelte heftig den Kopf und starrte Tom an, „Das geht nicht!“ „Es geht. Ich habe vorhin mit Alex gesprochen … und auch mit Clas. Es ist vorbei, ich bin offiziell Rentner.“  
„Aber … Aber, warum?“, Fanni suchte nach Begründungen, versuchte zu verstehen, konnte aber dennoch nur verständnislos den Kopf schütteln, „Du warst bei der Tournee, bei der WM und auch bei der RawAir und es … es war doch gut … Fast wie früher!“ Seine Stimme zitterte, aber Tom lehnte sich nur zurück, „Als Bespaßer des Teams. Das kann ich auch als ‚Rentner‘ noch tun … Vielleicht schafft Clas ja eine Stelle für mich, aus Romoeren hat er ja auch den Marketingchef gemacht … Dann werde ich wenigstens dafür bezahlt ...“  
„Und was soll ich ohne dich tun?“, trotzig schob Fanni den Unterkiefer vor und schnaubte, „Du kannst nicht einfach so … Schluss machen!“ „Und warum nicht? Niemand braucht mich.“, Tom schloss die Augen und fuhr sich durchs Haar, „Ich sollte jetzt Schluss machen, bevor ich … eine traurige Gestalt werde …“  
„Sag so was nicht!“, verlangte Fanni stur, aber mit deutlich hörbarer Verzweiflung in der Stimme, „Sag doch bitte so was nicht, Tom!“ „Aber, es ist die Wahrheit.“, Tom zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern, „Ich werde nicht mehr gebraucht, bin zu alt. Das Team braucht wieder frisches Blut … Es wird langsam Zeit. Und wenn Kenny nun bald zurückkommt ...“ „Das Team braucht dich, Tom. Du bist unser … hyperaktives Häschen … Wer sonst soll Alex und Vilberg auf Trab halten? Wer sonst vertauscht Magnus Kaffee mit Entkoffeinierten? Wer ...“, zählte Fanni lebhaft auf und griff nach der Hand seines besten Freundes, der aber nur lächelte, „Das Team braucht mich nicht mehr. Schon lange nicht mehr, Anders.“ „Das ist eine Lüge und das weißt du!“, behauptete Fanni, „Und selbst wenn … was ist mit mir? Ich brauche dich!“  
„Das war einmal.“, Toms warme Finger strichen sanft über die rotfleckige Wange des Kleineren, „Du bist kein kleines Küken mehr … Du bist erwachsen geworden. Weltmeister, Rekordhalter … Du warst alles … Du brauchst mich nicht mehr.“ „Das ist nicht wahr!“, Fannis Stimme war nur noch ein leises Flüstern, in der Stille der Kabine aber durchaus hörbar, „Du bist echt der größte Idiot auf diesem ganzen verschissenen Planeten!“  
„Ah ja … Von wem hast du solche Ausdrücke gelernt, Anders?“, Toms Finger umfassten das spitze Kinn des Jüngeren und er hob fragend eine Augenbraue, „Und viel wichtiger, warum bin ich das?“ „Warum? Tja, vielleicht weil du so dämlich bist, dass du nicht bemerkst, dass ich dich noch immer brauche, weil … weil ich in dich verliebt bin, du Idiot!“, kaum ausgesprochen, schlug Fanni die Hand vor den Mund und errötete.  
Lastende Stille breitete sich aus und Tom starrte überrascht auf den Jüngeren. Er musste sich mehrfach räuspern, bis er schließlich seine Stimme wiederfand, „Du … Du bist in mich verliebt?“ Fanni zögerte, schien nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen die so unbedacht und in Wut geäußerten Worte zurückzunehmen und erst, als er keine fand, sah er Tom an und nickte, „Ja … Für eine Weile schon … Eigentlich … schon … lange ...“  
„Unglaublich ...““, Tom stieß ein ungläubiges, bellendes Lachen hervor und Fanni verteidigte sich etwas hilflos wirkend, „Ich musste es dir sagen … Meinetwegen hasse mich, aber … Ich will nicht, dass du gehst ...“  
„Das ging nicht wie geplant ...“, murmelte Tom und schnipste vor Fannis Gesicht, „Fanni, Fanni … Sieh mich an … Welcher Tag ist heute?“ „Samstag?“, nach einigen Sekunden hob Fanni doch wieder den Kopf und sah Tom unsicher an; „Romoerens Geburstag … Oh, ich habe ihm noch gar nicht gratuliert ...“ „Fanni … Welches Datum haben wir?“, fragte Tom geduldig weiter und schließlich meinte er plötzliches Verständnis auf dem rotfleckigen Gesicht ablesen zu können,“Der erste … April ...“  
„Reingefallen.“, Tom klang nur halbherzig, „April, April!“ Kurz sah Anders zu Tom, dann aber hastig auf den Boden, „Oh ...“ „Es sollte nur ein Aprilscherz sein.“, beteuerte Tom dem Kleineren und rückte näher an ihn, „Ich wollte dich nicht … wütend machen … dass du so was sagst … zugibst ...“ Auch Toms Stimme versagte nur und Anders erhob sich hilflos, „Nun … dann ging der Lacher auf mich … Ich gehe besser ...“  
„Du bist ein Idiot, Anders.“, Tom war hastig aufgesprungen und hielt den kleineren am Handgelenk fest, „Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Warum? Hättest du das nicht früher sagen können?“ Überrascht sah Fanni auf, „Heißt das …?“ „Dass ich kleine Küken mag?“, Tom lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste den überraschten Jüngeren sanft, „Die mag ich sogar sehr ...“

„Das … hätte ich nicht erwartet ...“, Fanni leckte sich über die roten Lippen und legte verwundert den Kopf schief. „Was?“, Tom war für einen Moment verwirrt, lachte dann aber, „Hattest du bei unserem ersten Kuss etwa ein Feuerwerk erwartet?“ „Warum nicht?“, murmelte Fanni und schloss die Augen als Tom sich erneut zu ihm lehnte, „Wir können es ja noch einmal probieren … Und im Notfall engagieren wir jemanden, der jedes Mal, wenn wir uns Küssen ein paar Raketen zündet ...“ „Du bist echt ein Idiot ...“, aber dennoch erwiderte Anders den Kuss nur zu gerne.

Im Rückblick, so fand zumindest Fanni, war das der beste Aprilscherz, der ihm jemals gespielt worden war.


End file.
